


Yandere Tendencies

by S3ttle



Category: One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relathionships, Angst, Betrayl, Break Up, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt, Multi, Rape might come up since its yandere so be warned, Stalking, Swearing, Toxic Relathionships, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3ttle/pseuds/S3ttle
Summary: Basically a collection of fucked up angsty relationships and toxicity. Multiple characters with different storylines. Might trigger some people so please read the warnings and don't read if it's too much for you.Fluff just isn't for me.





	1. Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is insecure and takes it out on you. There will be a part Part 2 coming soon.
> 
> Chisaki is coming next though~

The delicious rock of his hips impaired your mind collecting your consciousness into a neatly folded package before sending it off to potentially be lost forever. You didn’t care if it ever made its way back home. Not when your lover was smothering you beneath his chiseled lithe body, peppering your heated skin with kisses and licks. Not when he whispered in your ear the filthiest of confessions, caressing your body in the rough yet careful way that he knew hindered your ability to breathe. Having spent days without him the feeling was all too strong for your deprived senses and you felt the burn of release begin to spark once more. Wrapping around him in a desperate need you moaned insatiably, begging him not to cease his movements. So close. You were so close to euphoria. To the promised land, to the transcendence of your soul to the heavens- so close in fact, that you hadn't heard the first nor second ping of your phone.

Gasping as you grasped at his spine you shamelessly rutted your frenzied hips against his in a race to your second orgasm of the night. Just when your body began to tremble Levi sat up abruptly holding down your hips as he delivered deep fast thrusts that spun your head. He bottomed out once more, holding himself there as he grasped your throat tightly.

“ _Who_ the _fuck_ -“ he growled, the rage in his voice startling your excited mind, “is _Bertholdt_?”

Opening your heavy leaden lids you tried to understand the circumstances surrounding you. Levi was clutching your phone furiously in one hand, the screen illuminating the way his jaw was clenched in barely subdued anger. You didn’t answer, too preoccupied with trying to figure out why your new co-worker was making a sudden appearance in your bedroom in the midst of being fucked. The puzzled silence only served to annoy him further and prompted him to grip your neck tighter in a mix of frustration and warning. You couldn’t even respond if you wanted to, and in all honesty, you hated how his aggression teetered your existence closer to the edge further than it was before. The merciless grinding of his pelvis hardened against your clit and you spiraled into hedonism, half-heartedly attempting to claw off the arm that was currently crushing your trachea.

_“It was great meeting you yesterday, I look forward to learning more from you-“_ he read, pressing harder with each word he spoke. Levi was certainly known to be quick-tempered and violent-which was undeniably something that attracted you at first. It was no secret within your relationship, or to anyone who viewed it, that he was a very jealous man. But only you knew the extent of his insecurities. Levi didn't truly understand why you were with him. He was a man so accustomed to heartbreak and tragedy that he almost expected you to leave him too and when you instead confessed that you loved him regardless of his troubles the declaration had floored him- and he seemed to have trouble getting up since. You didn't regret it though. You had seen the good in him that others were too blinded to see. It was obvious Levi was riddled with traumatic experiences and abandonment issues, and yes, he was rude, abrasive, and arguably wore too much black. But he had a kind soul which was tainted by the cruelty of this world, and in your opinion, it always felt evil that the very same world that had failed him could now judge its creation. You weren't like the others though, you were never scared in his presence or judged his OCD behaviors. It wasn't a new occurrence that Levi would handle you roughly, which you had reasoned as a desired quality in the past, but as terror grew with every failed intake of air you began to wonder if you had misread the situation. You never in millions of years thought that he would actually, purposely, harm you. This was the first time that his behavior ever made you fear for your safety- despite the anxiety-ridden warnings others offered in the past- and as dread began to fill your being you couldn't seem to shake the sound of their foreshadowing voices from your panicked thoughts.

Your nails dug helplessly into his flesh, kicking at his calves in a desperate attempt to use pain to call your lovers attention to your discomfort, and to your relief, he relented after a moment of deliberation. Lifting the pressure enough to allow you to breathe but not enough to forget his anger you gasped harshly under his narrowed gaze, silently seething as you clutch at your naked chest that burned from neglect.

“ _What the fuck Levi_ -“

“ **Who the fuck is he.** ” He demanded, the baritone authority of his voice chilling you to the bone.

“H-he’s a co-worker!”

“You think I’m fucking playing with you, [F/n]?” He questioned, “ _lie to me again-_ “

“I’m not lying, Levi! He’s a new hire! He said I’m looking forward to learning from you, _read it!_  I was teaching hi-“ He squeezed your throat once more, shutting off the air necessary to complete the rushed words.

“Teaching him what? _What the fuck does he need to learn from you?_ What the **_fuck_** could you possibly be teaching him?” He continued to ramble, painfully pressing you into the mattress with his body. He moved his hand from your neck to shove three digits into the back of your throat, gagging as he pressed harder into the cavern to pull your jaw down.

“I've been gone for four days and you’re already looking for new dick? I bet you fucked him while I was away.” Your eyes widened in a mixture of shock, anger, and hurt. Biting down on his knuckles in defiance you shook your head. He pushed his fingers deeper in response, starting to move his hips once more. “ _I don’t believe you_.”

“Umffugh!” you fought, promptly gagging as he reached farther into your throat. You were no longer aroused- but frightened. His voice seemed foreign and estranged, his eyes feral. You attempted to spit out the bile in your throat but the protruding fingertips only made the nausea grow.

“Did you fuck him? Huh? Don’t lie to me you _cunt_ -” You cried louder when he began to shake you, fully sobbing as he violently shrieked in your face. Jumping off suddenly he threw the nearby dresser onto the floor and crouched down beside the mess of broken wood where he pulled on random clumps of his raven hair. Cowering into the headboard you held your abused throat and cried, attempting to stifle the sounds with the blanket as he yelled at you to shut up.

“I knew you were a fucking _whore_ , [F/n].” He spoke slowly, making the sentence an unbearably heavy insult. He spoke it as if it was a known fact. That you were mere trash who opened their legs for every patron who so much as said hello. What hurt the most was you thought he loved you. You thought he would never do such a thing, think such a thing. Didn't he trust you? After everything you did to prove yourself, didn't he believe you? He got up slowly and pulled on some sweats, showing no signs of regret or apology as he did so.

“Clean this shit up.” he requested before leaving you to process the traumatic situation alone.


	2. Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Chisaki was next but I got carried away, he's still coming I promise!
> 
> Btw, any time I refer to the Boku no Hero Academia students they're all aged up and are already pro heroes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stumbling inside the apartment the sound of exhausted limbs popped and cracked under stress, a sigh penetrating the deafening atmospheric hush when both shoulders were freed of the oppressing weight of your work bag. Having endured a long hectic night you were more than happy to put the experience in the past, the thought of curling up under the soft nest of blankets and pillows that lay waiting in your bedroom was the only motivating thought currently driving your actions. Even in the most drained of states you could never seem to regret your choice of profession, evident in the way you hadn’t hesitated in the slightest when news hit of a fire ravishing the downtown area before you were running back to the hospital to help battle the flow of badly burnt victims that were overwhelming the frantic staff . It saddened you greatly to witness the suffering of innocent lives and you would gladly overexert yourself for their benefit, as it was unquestionably your duty to do so. The very fabric of your DNA had been carefully crafted for the specific purpose of mending and healing those who were suffering, and even at a young age you slid into the destined role effortlessly bearing the weight that accompanied the blessing of a healing quirk quite gracefully; accepting the knowledge that your biology automatically tasked you with the responsibility of assisting civilizations most vulnerable. 

It was currently a deathly silent four in the morning as you removed your shoes with muffled movements in an attempt to avoid disturbing Midoriya, assuming he would be asleep by now. Flicking on the light it startled you to see him wide awake on the leather couch, his presence previously hidden under the shroud of darkness as he sat staring blankly at his linked palms in front of him. He hadn’t said a word upon your arrival, his form remaining hunched over and elbows placed on his knees, hair obscuring his emotions from your concerned view. Worry and anxiety beginning to gnaw its way up your spin when you called out to your lover with no response, stepping toward him cautiously to sit on the plush white carpet ignoring the old dark droplets that stained its beauty.  

Placing a gentle hand on his trembling fists you felt them stiffen under the tender touch. “What's wrong?” You questioned, attempting to speak calmly despite your apprehension in optimistic hope that the soothing syllables would pierce the veil of agitation- maybe even cease the brewing storm altogether.

“Where were you?” From the position below him, you could clearly see the turmoil in his unfocused forest irises. He refused to meet your gaze, focusing intently at the mass of unseen thoughts before him that consisted of what you could only assume was a mixture of vulgar delusions and betrayal. In your haste and adrenaline, you had forgotten to inform your beloved of the circumstances and your impending late arrival, a sense of guilt and dread washing over you as you assured yourself that his expression was only one of worry.

“I’m sorry, there was a fire downtown I had to stay and help.”

“I know there was a fire downtown. I helped rescue people and I brought them to your hospital but...I didn't see you there. I saw a lot of nurses running around but I didn't see you.” Furrowing your brow you will yourself to dismiss the hurt you felt, not wanting to hesitate in your response lest you give him more reason to be wrongfully suspicious.

“Of course you wouldn’t, I was in the rooms healing people.” He seemed to mull over your response, and you prayed that some voice of reason was still present to deem the answer acceptable. You watched him with sorrow, suddenly craving his touch. Reaching to brush aside the fallen tresses that obstructed his handsome visage you were startled when he denied you the comfort, evading upwards to lean against the backrest.

“I messaged you.” He accused, staring down with a fire that burned too easily. You shook your head in horror, you still couldn’t reach him. Countless times the situation progressed this direction and each occasion you blame yourself more and more. It was your fault he was like this, that he couldn't seem to pull himself from this fog of resentment and hurt. You couldn't heal the still gaping wounds in his heart or the abyss of fractured confidence and self-worth, all you could do was offer your useless reassurance. Spew everything he wanted from your being and allow him to scavenge through your regretful soul in an attempt to prove yourself, yet it never seemed to curb his appetite nor cool his accusatory scowl.

“Midoriya, do you really think I would have time to message you? People are hurt!” Your voice rose a little, unable to keep the irritation stifled as you grew weary from the daily line of questioning. You were exhausted and worn, and by his familiar tone and body language, you had a pretty good idea of the upcoming punchline. 

“Why are you getting so defensive?” He countered, rising to follow you into the shared bedroom as you walked off on lead limbs. Sighing, you regarded the once joyous room with apathy, the former fantasy of a peaceful lush slumber now tarnished. You inwardly wept at what this relationship had become, and you truly wondered why he had ever taken you back if he was incapable of letting the past go. 

“This is insanity! Either you forgive me, or you don’t, but you can't keep doing this! You know how much I love you, I will never _ever_ put you through that again!” Pleading through frustrated tears you had no one to blame but yourself, this was the painful price you paid for cheating. It undeniably, unequivocally, destroyed the very fabric of his soul. Midoriya had been bullied all his life and the already fragile sense of self-esteem and security was ruptured into tiny fragments along with his mistreated heart. It was a horrific mistake that you regretted, one that you were still paying for even after having begged and groveled to be forgiven. You recalled the sense of relief that overcame you when he had agreed to take you back, and in an attempt to rebuild his trust you gave him everything he needed to feel secure again; passwords, bank statements, location pins, even allowing him to listen in on calls you took just about every time your ringtone was heard. You deleted and dissociated from all male friends per his request and other than work, only went out with him by your side. You had done everything you possibly could to appease him, but it seemed the damage was far too extensive as he was still incapable of trusting even in the slightest.

“How do I know that? I thought you would never do that the first time, [F/n]. You didn't even tell me either. You _lied_ straight to my face and I had to find out that you we _re_ _fucking Kirishima myself! I can’t trust what you say because you lie!_ ” You winced when he began to shout, deciding to disengage in favour of heading to the bathroom to wash the days sweat away, not even troubling yourself to correct him that it was just the one time. It seemed to be permanently stuck in his head that it was an ongoing affair that stemmed throughout the entire two-year relationship and that you had only admitted to the one time, because he had only caught you only one time. 

It didn't surprise you when he followed you to the bathroom with your phone in hand, searching through it meticulously as you prepared to shower. At some point he had pocketed the device, you assumed he'd resume his investigation later, in favour of watching intently as you stripped with a gaze that screamed suspicion rather than lust. Sometimes you thought you disgusted him. He barely touched you without breaking down, and you could never bring yourself to ask what nightmarish images plagued his imagination when he saw you naked. Feeling him move closer he suddenly grabbing your neck turning it without much care as he examined the unblemished skin, eyes eventually trailing lower to your décolletage, chest, and waist. He then examined your hips as a wave of humiliation washed over you when the realization hit. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” You seethed pushing him away roughly. He ignored your outburst of insulted pride, turning your body around to survey the back as well.

“That bruise...Where did you get that bruise?”

“What bruise-”

“Right there, on your _**fucking leg**_.” His voice was so serious, so chilling that you ceased all movement immediately. He shook with unbelievable rage as he pushed you towards the mirror shoving your head roughly to the side, so you could peer over your shoulder at the minuscule red mark on the back of your thigh. This wasn't him, Midoriya never swore- especially not at you. Blankly staring at the mark that pushed him to such outrageous anger, you couldn't help but feel numb. It was nothing. A small splotch that could have a million causes, but you didn't bother stating such. It was pointless, he already had his mindset on what he believed, you knew he’d just berate you as a liar if you tried. Barely even looking at it you instead focused on his reflection, the insane look of jealousy and heartache plastered on his unrecognizable face. He didn't look like himself, he didn't speak like himself, it was as if a different man had donned his skin, masquerading as your lover as they slung abuse under the facade of his stolen vocal pitch. You loved him so, so, much, you hated what you've done to him. He was so sweet, so pure and so kind, even now when he pushed you into the ceramic tub all you could see was the broken man that made your heart flutter. Even when he sunk to the floor and wept with bloody fists you knew he was still in there, the freckled boy you meet outside campus mumbling as he scribbled in his notebook, the one that had stolen your breath away when he kissed you for the first time beneath a cherry blossom tree. You just had to find a way to fix him, to bring back the soul that belonged to this empty shell. But until then, you were more than willing to receive every manifestation of his pain, to soak in the agony of your creation. It was humorous that you possess the most powerful category of quirk known to man, and yet you still felt so powerless. That you were built to heal yet all you’ve seemed to accomplish was destruction and wounds. 

As your hand began to glow it dawned on you that the true reason for being blessed with this quirk, was that it allowed you to wash away the sins of the one person it couldn't seem to heal.


	3. Chisaki

The object of his affection sat beside him, a beautiful dove amongst a room full of dirty pigeons and filthy crows. A perfect reminder of the very goal he wished to reach. It was precisely why he watched you so often, you were pure untouched by the filth of this world, a remarkable crystal clear ocean allowed to flourish without the disturbance of manmade pollution. He continuously marveled at how unbelievably lucky he was to have found you chest swelling with admiration as he wished nothing more than to whisk you away to his chambers and hide you from the world he hated so much. They didn't deserve your presence anyway, they'd only throw their trash in your sparkling aqua and muddy up such purity with waste that was sure to contaminate and destroy your elegance. 

Ogling the lustrous swirls of hair he was overjoyed by the amount it had grown, delighted when the [h/c] tresses could finally cascade down your back just how he had envisioned, pleasure mounting when you'd style it just how he liked. [S/t] skin shone brightly against the silk white dress that encased it his appreciative gaze continuing to caress down your leg until it landed on the fully formed double jointed pinky toe. The digit was beyond beautiful to him, he would never allow you to cover either one from his hunger laced gaze persistent in his demand that you ensured they were on full display with a diamond band around each delicate digit. The request was built on feeding his insatiable desire to look down when he pleased and witness the white sparkle enrapturing the exquisite rarity that lay just beneath your skin. The double joint was a glorious mark that dawned his treasure and he wished so desperately to see it, to peel back the skin and witness the proof of your worth. To caress the undeniable physiological evidence that made his beloved such a spectacular scarcity. 

The thoughts excited him immensely, and he found it harder to resist every day. 

His love began to stir under the intensity of his gaze and he wondered if you felt his thirst, searching your face only to frown beneath his mask at what he found. You seemed unhappy. Still, his gaze remained mentally commanding you to obey as the indignant burn began to bubble in his chest that yearned for you to look up at him like you once had. It was obvious you were actively trying to avoid eye contact, eyes annoyingly fixated on the carpet below you. It served to both frustrate and confuse Chisaki all at once. As of late your mood towards him had deviated from the love he had been accustomed to and as much as he wished to deny the rift beginning to form it was undeniable. Yet the reason escaped him, and he was left to ponder the situation day after day in baffled astonishment as he carried out his duties. He just assumed you would get over whatever this phase was sooner or later deciding to tackle the situation by bringing you gifts of silk and jewels, showering you with kisses and caresses, and leaving notes perfusing his abundance of love- but you seemed to take it all for granted. 

Chisaki wasn't a patient man nor was he great with emotions and when he felt you slowly but surely shrinking away from him he didn’t know much else to do _but_ to shorten his leash. In retrospect, it wasn’t the best or the kindest thing to do to his beloved but he couldn't under any circumstances allow you to leave him. If you so much as daydreamed of escaping you wouldn't find an opportunity to do so, he was already committed to keeping you forever and beyond. He had taken to locking you away in his chambers until he could figure out what to do with his dilemma. He forbade you from seeing others, from speaking to others, from making eye contact- he gradually tightened his grip until he had slowly but surely isolated you from everything that wasn’t him. 

If you wished to deal him such unfathomable pain and ignore his love and kindness he’d make it impossible to do so. If you wanted to eat you would have to speak to him, if you wanted to sleep you best show him affection.

If you wanted to play with his heart in such a cruel way he would make it necessary for your survival to mend and maintain it.  

He eliminated every distraction that diverted your love and it enraged him when you only seemed to withdraw further. You wouldn’t ask for food, you didn't seem to mind staying awake or slowly withering from dehydration. It seemed your pain hurt him more than it hurt you. Assuming it was some form of feminine stubbornness he carried on with his plans but at the first sign of his love potentially wasting away he caved in on his tactics. It frustrated him greatly- enraged him horribly. You were ungrateful. The only thing he could think to do was restrict your freedom, he was so sure you'd return once you came to the realization he was your lifeline, your saviour. He would care for every need if only you'd show some appreciation- but he never once considered that you would be content on wasting away. 

You dealt him a great insult and he couldn't think clearly since. He was at a complete loss. Cronos, sensing his turmoil, had suggested that the seclusion might very well be the reasoning behind your shift in affection. He’d try something new in hopes that allowing you to come out of the bedroom and accompany him to a meeting would raise your spirits, but as you sat together on the black leather couch you seemed just as unhappy your beauty marred by uncertainty and fear. He will have to discipline you accordingly.

 -- 

Your mind was dizzy with adrenaline, your fight or flight response screaming at you to move. 

You didn't dare do so. 

The fear you felt was constant. The knowledge of being utterly trapped constricted your chest. Overhaul was constantly watching, no doubt registering the frantic desperation radiating from your pores. The game he was playing was evident but you surprised even yourself when you so easily welcomed the escape starving had offered. 

You couldn't stop berating your naivety for being fooled into a romantic relationship with such a man in the first place. He had tricked you, had abused your kindness with such skill it had you questioning every milestone. The way in which you met no longer seemed organic nor was the polite and mild-mannered persona he had emitted, the abundance of love and care he courted you with was the perfect concoction an evil laced honey trap that ensured you’d fall deeply. Not once had it crossed your mind he had a dark, twisted side, hidden behind such courteous beauty. It was a gradual unraveling of subtle red flags that revealed a psyche that was completely unhinged, the degree of trickery had faltered greatly once he had won your favour enough to successfully lure you back to his hideout. Where you could no longer find any remnants of the man he had presented himself to be disbelief spiking whenever you were forced to nod along to vocalizations of his monstrous plans as if he wasn't a mad man spewing hateful absurdities. 

It became evident that he had been watching you, that you were carefully selected to fulfill his fantasies. It was no coincidence that he knew of your secret without it ever having been passed your lips. You had always thought it was peculiar that he would pay an inordinate amount of attention to your feet, that is, until one day when he openly praised you for your incongruence from modern society and it hit you like a truck. 

He only loved you because you were quirkless.

You nearly snorted aloud, love was such an underwhelming word. Chisaki’s behaviour was utterly obsessive. He would treat you like a doll rather than a person and to your humiliation spent countless hours bathing, dressing, and grooming you to his desired fantasy. He would absolutely refuse to touch anyone other than yourself and he soon made it clear, in the most threatening of ways, that you were not to touch anyone other than him. Your throat muscles contracted tightly on their own accord the moment he caressed your skin with a gloved hand drawing little circles atop your flesh. You were sure it was meant to be a soothing gesture but the leather felt more like a threat ever since you had the horrific displeasure of witnessing what he could do once they were removed. The unsolicited memories threw themselves to the forefront of your traumatized mind for the billionth time.

You wished to never be touched by him again. 

During an attack, a henchman had touched you. Had gripped your elbow and ushered you to the safety of an iron-clad room away from danger. It seemed innocent enough, everyone knew of their boss's affections and most likely felt it necessary to keep you safe. Chisaki, on the other hand, had completely and utterly lost it. He stormed into the room in a raging tirade you had never thought capable of him, and this was the very first time his true colours were on full display for your consumption. He had berated the man with odd accusations of defiling your innocence and spreading his disease barely allocating enough time to react before he had removed his glove and reached out to touch the man, and to your horror he exploded into a spray of blood and gore; remnants erupting into the air to splatter onto you and surrounding surfaces. It was an unbelievable sight that left you frozen in terror for weeks to come- but Overhaul seemed to not notice the psychological shock he had dealt you. 

That very same night he had carried you to his room, cleaning you thoroughly, rubbing your skin raw as you blankly stared straight ahead. The seemingly innocent activity of washing you couldn't be any more alarming now as the feeling of rough brillo rubbed you raw for hours to come. The sting second only to the disturbing ramblings of nonsensical philosophical justifications and condemnation of the deceased. Everything he said sounded like the incoherent apparitions of an insane person. 

You couldn't believe how magnificent of a liar he had been. 

Now that your eyes were opened his well-concealed obsessive nature became incredibly distinct. The maids, who you once thought were kind enough to kept you company, whose strained smiles you had contributed to the intimidating prospects of wishing to leave a good impression on their bosses significant other- right down to the “busy” henchmen that hurriedly walked right past you. Everything was so vastly different now. Surveying their actions with a new frame of reference you now noticed the look of panic in your presence that masked their downturned face. The distance and unease everyone maintained wasn't a coincidence that could be explained away by logical reasoning, but you hadn't imagined that the odd jerky avoidance of your touch was due to a constant death threat. That the near misses were accompanied by a discreet fearful look around the room. 

It was all coming together now. Everyone had been in on the joke but you. 

It was obvious now that the maids were ordered to follow you, the henchmen afraid of being seen speaking to you. But above all, they absolutely pitied you. Even now, as you sat with Chisaki, they openly watched with sadness etched on their faces at your inescapable situation. It wasn't their fault you've just now realized the hole you had unknowingly had dug- the situation only became clear when you were already half-buried alive, the impacts of dirt hitting your face taunting you as it swallowed you whole. The climb was too steep laced with boobytraps and carefully laid precautions made to knock you down if you so much as attempted.

Chisaki seemed to grow angry at your distance, forcibly enforcing himself when you no longer enjoyed his presence. You didn't understand why he had taken you with him today. You didn't want to be here, longing to be locked away once more where you could wallow in self-pity until his arrival.

Maybe then you could breathe properly. 

Chisaki was sitting so close you were afraid to inhale properly every intake of breath inflating your chest just enough to make contact with him. You were sure he noticed the involuntary grimace that accompanied your recoil whenever it did. 

He stopped his caresses to clutch your wrist tightly annoyed by how you ignored him. He increased his pressure until you had no choice but to look up, tears brimming in your irises. He thought they looked breathtaking. 

Leaning down he whispered in your ear almost threateningly. “Do you love me?”

You looked at him, frozen in fear. He tightened his grip in response, nearly breaking the bone. You didn't love this man, the one who forced you to continue living in this false sense of reality. 

You nodded and he hummed, pressing his beak against your face.

“So say it.” 

“I love you.”


End file.
